Closer Than You Think
by OokamiKaze
Summary: Mello, ordered by his boss to work with their new technical genius, is annoyed. If only he knew just who he was talking to. But Matt was a common name, and life tends to surprise you.
1. Fond Memories

**A/N: **XD Here's something new! Not the Beyond Birthday story I had planned, though he is mentioned here, but it's even better! :D Co-Authored with SpiceytheGreat, with her as Matt, this is a MattxMello fic! She writes whatever Matt says, or anything in his POV, and I write everything for Mello.

**Warning:** Swearing, generally on Mello's behalf. Yaoi and junk.

**Disclaimer: **Spicey and I own nothing! Except this plot bunny.

* * *

Matt really wasn't sure why he had gotten himself into this. Okay, yeah, he was bored, but joining the mafia was a level of stupidity that he generally put himself above. Either way, he was in now.

Waiting for that Rod guy to tell him who to contact for information was boring. He peeked over at his phone every now and then, pausing whatever game he happened to be playing, but he still hadn't gotten any messages or calls. He was itching to know who he would be working for.

He kept vaguely realizing how dumb of an idea this had all been. Or maybe brave.

Nah. It was dumb and he knew it. The only person that could get away with calling an idea like this brave would be Mello. When was the last time he had seen the blond bastard, anyway? Four years ago?

Matt sighed. Great, dragging all this up again. He had almost made it a few months without thinking about him, too. It wasn't even productive to think about him; he had looked for his friend everywhere, and Mello wasn't about to be tracked down if he didn't want to be. It was just the not wanting to be found part that hurt the most.

Shaking his head, Matt let himself slip back into a familiar memory. If he had to think about Mello, it might as well be something happy instead of the current reality. He had been through it in his mind so many times he didn't think he would ever forget it, mentally picking apart every little thing that happened.

_"Everything's changing after today, Matt." _He had to give Mello credit for that, because he honestly hadn't been lying.

_"I think everything already has changed...promise me you won't do anything stupid."_ 'Brave,' he mentally corrected his younger self. Nothing Mello did was stupid.

_"Well this time I'll be in control of how it changes. And my plan is anything but stupid. Just trust me."_

_"I do trust you, just tell me what you're gonna do." _And he did trust him, damn it, but Mello needed to answer him for once.

_"Matt,"_ he had said in an almost reprimanding way, giving him a smile that said 'trust me.' _"Go to bed now." _And that was it. He did what he was told and woke up the next day with no best friend. Funny how life works, huh?

Matt jolted a little when his phone finally rang. He quickly grabbed it, nearly knocking it off the small table, and answered the call.

"Yeah?"

"Matt, it's Rod. Your superior's name is M, and he'll be contacting you soon. You take orders from him now, so don't question him. He can get nasty. He'll give you his contact information when he talks to you. Got it?"

Matt blinked at the sudden downpour of information, nodding blankly before he realized the man couldn't see him. "Uh, yeah, okay. Thanks?" Huffing a little when Rod just hung up, Matt went back to watching his phone. You'd think joining the mafia would be a little more exciting.

Pulling up his email on his laptop just in case that was where the new guy tried to contact him from, Matt yawned and unpaused his game.

Why the hell didn't anything interesting ever happen to him?

* * *

Mello sighed contentedly. He finally had a moment to himself, away from the hairy apes Rod liked to call subordinates. He took his time unwrapping the foil around his favorite bar of imported chocolate with his teeth. Taking a bite, he closed his eyes, losing himself in the rich flavor.

Mello couldn't remember the last time he actually had some peace and quiet. A grunt was always needing something, or Rod always had some kind of mission for him to go on. He almost didn't know what to do with himself. Almost. He'd recently caught himself thinking about his childhood, and he couldn't help but feel a little homesick. When he was busy he could easily push the thoughts aside, but now, all alone, he had nothing to distract himself. He idly thought about L, and how badly he wanted to be him, and about Near. Stupid albino sheep, always beating him by just a fraction. He hated him so much. Just thinking about him brought back feelings of frustration and anger. Then he thought of Matt, his red-headed, goggle wearing best friend. He wondered where they all were now. What they were doing.

He knew L was probably working on the Kira case, and Near now doubt was still back at the orphanage playing with his toys. But Matt was an entirely different story. Where would he have gone? Mello had left without a word, or anyway for Matt to contact him, he regretted it now. He laughed to himself when he remembered all the trouble he and Matt had gotten into.

"_No, no it's totally true. Linda swore she saw it happening." A young Mello brushed a stray piece of hair behind his ear as he crept down the dark hall way._

_Matt, goggles over his eyes and wringing his too long sleeves, looked around nervously. "I-If it really is true then I don't wanna see it! What if he gets us next?"_

"_Oh you big baby, I wanna see for myself." Mello stopped in front of dark wooden door, a door that was identical to the rest on that hallway._

"_B-But…." Matt clung to the back of Mello's shirt as the blond slowly turned the door knob, pushing into the room slowly._

_Both boys held their breath when the door creaked ever so slightly. When Mello was sure that nothing was stirring in the dark bedroom he crept forward. He peeked his head in, too dark too see. He stepped lightly into the room, Matt glued to his back. He carefully pulled back the curtain, illuminating the room ever so slightly. They simultaneously turned towards the bed._

_Empty._

"_Great, well that was a waste of time." _

_Matt gave a sigh of relief, but as they turned to make their way out a loud thud coming from the closet made them jump. Matt whimpered and clung to Mello, who was no longer as confident. The petite blond cautiously walked up to the closet. He slowly slid open the door and screamed when he was tackled to the floor. He struggled against the weight that had him pinned. Matt cried helplessly from behind him. He felt a hand slide over his mouth and his first reaction was to bite down. He took his chance and wriggled out from under his captor, rushing for the door. _

_Only when he was safely back in his room did he breathe. He laughed shakily."That was a close one, huh Matt? Matt?" The blond looked over his should and froze when he saw that the red-head wasn't in the room. _

_He'd left him! He left his best friend in the clutches of the strangest resident of Whammy's. Beyond Birthday, the psychopath that Linda had claimed to have drank the blood of her pet hamster. He was sure that he would never see his best friend ever again._

Mello laughed and took another bite of his chocolate. He had cried all night, thinking he'd abandoned Matt with Beyond, and when he shamefully came down for breakfast the next morning he found Matt chatting happily with Beyond. He hadn't eaten Matt like Mello had thought, although they never did find out what happened to that hamster.

When he opened his eyes, sometime later, he nearly fell off the couch. The form of his boss, Rod, was towering directly over him.

"What the fuck!?" He sat up, glaring at the muscled leader.

"Sleeping on the job?"

"Tch, yeah right. What do you want?" He replaced the foil on what was left of the chocolate and set in down on the small coffee table.

"I finally found someone who I think is capable of doing what we need to get done, technology wise."

Mello crossed his arms. Wasn't he capable enough? He decided to ask. "And what can this guy do that I can't?"

"A lot more actually." Mello scoffed, Rod would regret this later, when this new guy flaked out. "Besides, you have more important things to do."

On second thought, he should cut they guy a break. Rod had gone through all trouble to get him some help after all. "Alright, let's meet this guy."

"About that, I figured he should stay off base. So nothing can get traced back to here." Mello highly doubted Rod even knew people could do that, and figured that this new guy must not want to actually be here. Definitely some kind of geeky hermit.

"So how am I supposed to go over plans with him?"

"Over the phone, or through some other form of long distance communication." Rod handed Mello a piece of paper and without another word he left.

He glanced down at the paper in his hand, a phone number and an email address. He figured he better get this over with and picked up his cellphone.

* * *

:D Review Please? :D We would love that! XD Advice is greatly appreciated, since we've never done anything like this before, and we're pretty unsure about it.


	2. First Impressions

**A/N:** :D Thanks to everyone who reviewed! You're all amazing. It's still the same thus far. Anytime Matt speaks or it's from his POV Spicey The Great is writing, and the same goes for me, but with Mello. XD Anyway, keep those reviews coming! XD Also, the rating may or may not eventually change to M. :D M for Mello which literally translates to MATURE.

* * *

Mello quickly dialed the number on the wrinkled piece of paper Rod had given him. Why the hell did he have to do this anyway? It hardly seemed fair. He chewed his lip idly as he listened to the cheerful Mario themed music (he couldn't help but recognize it after all those years rooming with a nerd).

When his phone rang for the second time that day, Matt felt a little nervous. What was his new boss going to be like? He flipped the phone open and held it up to his ear, deciding he should at least make himself seem cool.

"Uh, 'sup?"

Okay, that just made him sound stupid, but whatever.

Mello rolled his eyes. He just knew this guy was going to be a dud. "This is M." He wondered if Rod had even told this guy his codename.

"I'm Matt." Pouting a little that he didn't get a cool codename, Matt used his shoulder to hold the phone in place and went back to playing his game. "So you're my boss?"

"Who else would call you? And turn whatever it is you're doing off. It's distracting." Mello hated when 100% of someone's attention wasn't on him. It'd been that way since he was a child.

"Well I dunno. It's just a videogame. I can pay attention to what you're saying. Dude, where did that Goomba come from?!"

"Turn that damn thing off right now before I track you down and blow it to hell!" Mello fumed, who did this guy think he was!?

He felt like hanging up on him, but Rod would only harass him later wondering why he hadn't done his job. Sometimes he hated his life, but at least he still had chocolate. On that thought he reached for the pocket of his coat that was draped over the back of the couch only to find it void of chocolate. He silently cursed when he checked the rest of the places where he generally kept chocolate stashed away.

Damn, he was out.

With a squeak and plenty of frantic button pushing, Matt managed to pause his game. "Jeez!" He probably should have expected someone high up in the mafia to be scary, but damn.

That didn't exactly sound like an empty threat either. "Uh, what are you doing over there?" Hopefully not looking for anything violent. Matt eyed his game systems protectively.

Mello felt like screaming, so he did just that. He politely set the phone on the coffee table, ignoring Matt, before making his way to his bedroom and abruptly began destroying it. After a brief five minutes he felt much better. Dusting off his pants he returned to the living room and lifted the phone to his ear.

He tried to even out his voice, hoarse from screaming. "Now, where were we?" He took a seat on the couch, grabbing his laptop and turning it on.

Matt held the phone away from his ear at the scream, horrified. He could faintly hear thumps and crashes in the background for a while after that. Either this guy was batshit crazy or he was being brutally murdered while Matt just listened on the phone. Joining the mafia was now officially in the very bad idea category.

He breathed a little sigh of relief when the voice was back. Things always seemed a little bit better when you weren't a witness to a murder. "Um...you were telling me to turn off my videogame. You wanna tell me what just happened?"

"That would be considered privileged information." He brought up his favorite site for buying chocolate online. A thousand different products, all made of the highest quality chocolate, was good enough for him.

After making a few selections and using a stolen credit card to make the purchases his turned his focus back to Matt."Back to business."

"Well it sounded like someone was killin' you or something." Matt grinned excitedly, wondering what kind of cool mafia stuff he would get to do. "What's my first job?"

"Let me assure you, I'll be the one doing the killing." Mello grinned, he liked to sound badass. It was even better when people met him in person. They all thought because of his slight frame that he would be a push over.

"Your first job...." It would've been nice if Rod had told him exactly what that entailed. Though he supposed since Matt was his subordinate he was free to do what he wanted with them. "I'll need an example of your skills."

Matt was very proud that he managed to suppress the nervous sound he wanted to make at his boss' first statement.

"Well I have epic skills," he said matter-of-factly. "What do you want me to do?"

Mello was aggravated by the unprofessional way in which Matt spoke to him. What, was he thirteen? "Let me ask you something. What did you expect to be doing, working for the mafia?"

Where the hell did Rod get these guys? Mello half expected Rod to just randomly pick them off the street. An eenie-meenie-minie-moe sort of deal.

"Hacking? Stuff like that?" Matt was feeling less and less confident as the conversation went on. This guy needed to lighten up a little.

Mello shook his head. Poor guy, he had no idea what his was in for. Good thing Mello was a sadist, he would enjoy every minute of breaking in his new subordinate. "Hardly. You'll be calculating everything I need for a fail-proof mission. If you screw up even the slightest degree someone will lose a life."

"Well...I just won't screw up." Matt hadn't exactly thought this through. Not expecting himself to have so much importance in anything that would happen, anyway. "I'm not worried."

"We'll see." Mello wondered just how much this guy could take. He was intent on finding out. "Prove to me that you can handle anything I throw at you, and I might just let you help me on probably the most important thing I'll ever do in my entire life."

He was definitely going to need help with this one, and he was going to suck up his pride and ask for help. But only from the people he could trust completely, finding people like that had proven to be a difficult task for Mello.

M seemed like one of those really overdramatic guys, but Matt was curious. "What's the important thing? And I can handle anything you need me to do," he added firmly. If there was one thing he was confident about, it was the skills he learned at the orphanage.

"Again, that's confidential. If you can do the task I'm about to assign you without fault, and to a standard that I set, you're in." He couldn't believe what he was saying. He barely knew this guy and he was ready to jump at the chance to spill his guts out for him. Mello supposed he just needed to vent, get everything off his chest. Who better to do that with than a complete stranger?

"Tell me what I hafta do. I'll go way past your standard, pal." Impressing this guy was definitely important, and Matt figured he might as well start sooner rather than later.

"Okay tough guy." Mello retrieved his laptop and quickly emailed Matt a long list of names. "Check your email. You'll find a very important list there. Those will be your targets. Each person on that list has an account over seas with a very large sum of money in it. I'm sure you understand why I've given you so many."

Honestly, Matt didn't have a clue why there were so many. But it wasn't like he was about to say that. "Where's all this money supposed to go?" He checked his email, looking through the list.

Mello smirked. This idiot didn't know anything about 'business'. "The money is going into the mafia's account. I've included the account number to make it easy. And you know of course that if you double-cross us I'll be forced to kill you. Also, because I've already concluded that you're an idiot I'll tell you why there's so many names."

He snickered, Mello knew Matt was trying his best to seem like mafia material. It was almost cute, but not quite. "The reason is that if too much money is withdrawn from the account the owner will be notified of it. And no matter how well you're encrypted if that start searching quick enough they'll find us. Got it?"

"Don't gotta go around making death threats and calling names," he mumbled. "Alright, I get it. I'll start working on it now." Matt looked at the list again and started going through all the accounts, careful not to withdraw too much money. He wondered if M would be impressed or just think he was being sloppy if he told him he was already about halfway done.

Mello didn't feel the need to say anything else and hung up. It didn't take long for him to feel bored and alone. Jeez, had he always been this pathetic?


	3. Errands

**A/N: **XD We felt bad about the last chapter being short so we tried to spiff this one up a little. D: We kinda failed. XD It's a tiny bit longer though! :D Next chapter is when Matt and Mello finally meet! What'll happen? XD Even we don't know! Thanks for the reviews everyone. :D More please?

* * *

Mello walked down the street, avoiding the murky puddles that the morning rain had left, and made his way to the run down convenient store about a five minute walk from his apartment. He looked down at his feet while he walked. He really needed new shoes, but he'd shop online later. He only looked up again when he bumped into someone. He shot them a tough guy glare and smirked as they practically scurried off. Once he got to the store he pulled open the rusted door and heard the familiar jingle of a bell signaling his arrival. He'd been to the store many times before and had memorized the quickest route to the chocolate.

When he caught a glimpse of someone that looked awfully familiar disappearing into a store, Matt almost tripped. Well, he did trip. Into a dirty puddle. He quickly got up, really hoping no one saw. But his main concern wasn't the cocktail of water and other questionable liquids he just fell in; it was getting into that store. He hurried inside, totally forgetting that he had been on a trip to get cigarettes, and glanced around.

Mello collected all the chocolate he thought he would need for a couple days, only twelve bars, and headed to pay for them. When he walked down another isle he saw a few other things he was low on, and since he brought a lot more cash than he would need to pay for the chocolate he figured he'd stock up on everything. He made his way through the isles, picking up random things. A new toothbrush, he had dropped his in the toilet during his last tantrum, toilet paper, and some lip gloss. What? It tasted way better than chapstick, and if anyone asked, it was for his girlfriend. Yeah.

Matt started going through the isles, frowning at each one that didn't have who he was looking for. He wondered a little if he had just been seeing things, but that wasn't nearly as good a thought as seeing his old friend again. He just needed to see where that damn head of blond hair had disappeared to.

A few more snacks, some bobby pins, and a one bottle of chocolate syrup later, Mello was ready to go. He took his items to the counter where a portly, smiling woman stood.

"How are you today, sir?" She asked warmly while scanning each thing.

Mello just grunted in response and wished she would hurry. Once she finished and bagged his things she wished him a good day, and with a wave Mello made his exit.

After thoroughly searching the store, Matt sighed in disappointment. Apparently he was wrong about what he saw. Or hell, maybe Mello was a magician now. _Great_ disappearing act. Cue the applause.

Using all his balance and skill Mello juggled the bags and managed to somehow unlock the door to his apartment. Once inside he dumped the bags on the couch and dug through them, putting the items in their appropriate places. He grabbed a chocolate bar and slumped on the couch. He was bored again.

Matt made his way back to his apartment, groaning when he realized he forgot to get cigarettes. He didn't even feel like going out anymore. "Guess I'll see how long I can make it," he muttered as he plopped down on the couch.

He figured he might as well contact that Matt guy again and grabbed his laptop. He minimized the porn site he had up, which had really only kept his interest for about twenty minutes, quickly tiring of the plastic women and cheesy lines. He brought up his email and checked Matt's number before punching the numbers in on his phone.

Matt picked up the phone, a little edgy from his lack of cigarettes. Apparently he couldn't make it too long. "Yeah?"

"It's M." Matt sounded a bit different than he had the day before, but Mello disregarded it.

"Oh. You got a job for me?" He was half tempted to ask for payment in cigarettes, but he stifled that urge. "The first job you gave me is already done."

"Give me the results. Send me a link to the account so I can check it." Mello thought for a moment. He didn't really have any word from Rod as to another job, but he might once he tells him Matt finished the first one. He had hoped Matt had forgotten about the job he mentioned. He still didn't trust this guy enough.

Matt did as he was told, grinning smugly. "Finished it a little while after you hung up on me. I was gonna call back and tell ya, but-" Matt blinked, realizing he wasn't exactly sure why he hadn't called M instead of just waiting to be called. "Well, y'know."

Mello checked his email and clicked the link. How about that? This guy really knew what he was doing. He reconsidered telling Matt about his plan, but it would take a little more than that.

"I'm impressed, Matt. I honestly thought you were a wash out. I think you're ready for a new assignment. Expect a call from Rod shortly." Mello hung up and immediately called Rod.

"Hello?"

"Rod. Matt did pretty well for his first assignment. I think he's ready to take the next step."

"Is that so? Well alright. I have something lined up already. When should I tell him?"

"Now, I would say. He didn't really seem like he had much of anything else to do."

"Whatever you say, Mello." He hung up on the blond and called his new 'tech genius.'

Mello frowned. He hated when Rod did that. Sure, he could do it, but he couldn't stand when it was done to him. He drowned his frustrations in his newly acquired chocolate.

Matt couldn't help wondering if M just hung up on everyone. Was he the only person in the mafia that knew how to have a phone conversation? Hmph. He answered his phone a second time when he saw Rod was calling. "Hey."

"Matt, your next assignment is ready. I have some things I need you to disable."

"Huh? Like what?" This one sounded interesting.

"An alarm system and some security cameras. You'll have to access them remotely."

"Alright. I just need to know where the place is. Can I ask why I'm doin' this?"

"No," Rod replied matter-of-factly. "Check your email for the location and get to it." And with that he hung up, confirming Matt's suspicions that no one ever taught these people how to talk on the phone.

Mello had finally calmed down when he got about halfway through his bar of chocolate, and he jumped when his phone vibrated loudly on the coffee table.

He picked it up and brought it to his ear. "Hello?"

"Mello, I gave Matt his new assignment. You'll be working with him this time."

"Really? Fine." Mello was hoping that he'd get to lay around the rest of the day.

"Yes. We're still a little short on funds, and word is that a place nearby has a bunch of contraband stored up. Matt's gonna disable the security system, but he has to be in pretty close range. You're gonna watch his back, and then instruct the men on where to go."

"You mean I actually have to go inside?" This day was going sour, and fast.

"That's the general idea. Come on Mello, you haven't had to get your hands dirty in a while.

Mello sighed. "Fine."

"Glad to hear it. I just emailed you the location."

"Great." Mello quickly hung up, feeling proud of himself for getting revenge for their earlier conversation.

Matt checked out the address, frowning when he saw he wasn't close enough to disable the security from where he was. "I guess Rod expects me to go there." He felt a nervous twinge in his stomach, wondering if he should call M. He didn't particularly want to go anywhere at all, let alone by himself.

Mello checked his email, grumbling the whole time. He knew the place, they'd raided it once, but he guessed the people were dumb enough to go back to the same place. No doubt the security was much tougher, that was probably why Rod needed Matt's help. He got up from the couch and stretched. He might as well make his way there. Rod liked things to get done as fast as possible, and he had nothing else to do.

After a few minutes of worrying, Matt dialed M's number and waited. The worst that could happen is the guy would make fun of him for being scared.

Mello grabbed his helmet and headed out the door. He hadn't needed to travel very far from his apartment and so he didn't need to take his motorcycle. He felt excited when he slid into the seat, but came down from his miniature high when his phone vibrated in his pocket.

"What?" Mello sounded harsher than he meant to, but he wasn't concerned with it at the moment.

Matt winced a little at the man's tone. "I just wanted to know if I have to go to this place by myself."

"Of course not, you'd be dead on arrival. I'm on my way now, no doubt Rod's already sent his goons."

"So I should just wait? Isn't someone gonna tell me what to do?" Matt hated making decisions for himself. Especially things like his. He wanted some direction.

"No dumbass, hurry up and get there. Meet me a mile east from the destination to regroup. Bring your nerdy shit." With that Mello hung up and put on his helmet. He practically shuddered when he revved the engine.

He was starting to doubt Matt, he was going to chicken out. Figures. He sped off loving the way the leather hugged his body even tighter when he was flying down the road.

Sighing, Matt grabbed what M had so affectionately called his 'nerdy shit' and stuffed his DS into his pocket before putting on his vest and going to his car. It took about 20 minutes for him to finally get to where he had been told to go, and it seemed like no one else had made it there yet. He turned the engine off and took out his DS, turning it on. He didn't mind waiting very much.


	4. Not as planned

**A/N:** D: Sorry for the slow update. *kicks financial aid and scholarship papers* Spicey and I have decided to try something a little different in order to get more reviews and for us to stop being so lazy. The more reviews we get the faster we update. Sound okay? XD How about once we get 5 reviews we'll update that day or the next? So review! We love those who do and those who review every chapter. We love those best!

* * *

Mello came to a stop next to an older, but in good condition, red mustang. He took note of the 'McLovin' license plate and figured the car belonged to the so-called technical genius. He gave the area a quick once over and spotted the van where his subordinates where waiting for his orders. Everything was in order, now all that was left to do was for everyone not to screw up. That would be a challenge.

When Matt heard the noisy vehicle pull up next to him, he subconsciously slid down in his seat a little as he played his game. The whole thing was making him feel nervous, and even though he had decided to wait for orders before doing anything, he was almost hoping to avoid getting any orders at all.

It had hardly been a few minutes when one of the goons, as Mello liked to call them, walked over and peered down at him with a grin. "Glad ya made it, boss. We ready to get things started?"

Mello took off his helmet, running a hand through his hair to untangle the golden locks. "Yeah, let's get this over with."

Mello was less than thrilled about having to do this, and was ready to just get it all over with. "Is everyone in their positions? Are we using tear gas?"

"Yup, and as far as I know, that's what we're using. We just need to make sure the security's disabled."

"Good. Get with the tech nerd while I check on the situation." Mello made his way over to the very conspicuous white van and knocked twice on the door.

The grunt, whose name was Trent not that that mattered to Mello, sighed and walked over to the driver's side of the mustang. He motioned for Matt to roll the window down and waited. Was the guy sleeping or something? He tapped on the glass to make sure.

Matt practically jumped out of his skin when he heard the tapping on his window and hurriedly saved his game before rolling it down. "Uh, hey?"

Trent rolled his eyes. What a wimp, Rod had really outdone himself with this one. "You got that program to shut the system down set up yet?"

"Give me a minute." Matt grabbed his laptop, mentally kicking himself for not at least having everything ready. He managed to set the program up fairly quickly, and then looked back at the man. "It's up. I can shut their security down any time."

"Alright, good." This kid may not have been the kind of guy he was used to seeing in the mafia, but he had to hand it to him, he wasn't half bad at his job. "Hey Mello! We got everything ready for ya!"

After going over the plan with the men one more time, Mello pulled on his gasmask and walked back over to the mustang. "Good. We're all ready over here. In exactly ten seconds I want that system down." Mello wanted to make sure his directions were clear so there would be no mistakes.

Matt nodded at his new orders before the name Trent yelled registered in his head. He sat up in his seat more, all but staring at the blond. It was impossible to make out any features with the mask on, but everything about him was just _Mello_, and he wouldn't have expected any less of him than to end up in the mafia. He could think of about a thousand things he needed to say, but all he was able to manage at the moment was a weak "got it," as he disabled the security system.

Mello, focused on his task, went over to the group of impossibly bulky men waiting for the exact moment to act. They had only five minutes before the effect of the gas wore off and dissipated. They absolutely had to be done by then. It wouldn't be that hard really, they knew the exact location of what they were there for and had the van ready to transport it. He retrieved the gun he kept down the front of his pants and gripped it firmly, he wasn't going to let his guard down.

Matt leaned back against his seat, his heart pounding just from the thought of seeing Mello again. He had to make sure, after this was over.

Mello worked mechanically. He led the men to their target through the thick cloud of smoke, the pained cries of the men who hadn't yet made it out filling his ears. They moved the twenty plus crates of who knew what out to the van. Things were going smoothly. Mello counted down in his head, they had about another thirty seconds.

"Mello! We got it all!" He heard Trent shout, he checked the room over once more incase they missed anything and ran out.

Matt strained his eyes a little to watch the blond walk off, wondering what he could even say to him after all this. Would he even recognize him right away? And would he even want to see him once he did recognize him? His thinking was interrupted by a high pitched beep from his laptop, and he leaned over to look at the screen. "...Shit."

Just as he got to the exit he saw it, the tiny flashing red light just above the door. He'd been on too many missions like this not to know what it was. Rod had even pointed disabled ones out to him, but this one was definitely _not_ disabled. It was a bomb, and one big enough to blow the entire building apart from what Mello could tell.

"Shit! Everyone out now!" He picked up speed and made it about twenty feet from the door before a blast of searing hot air hot his back.

The force knocked him down and he rolled to a stop, thankfully still on the grass. Mello sat up, his head spun and he groaned. Matt was a dead man. He turned his head in the direction of the confused shouts of his men. A few were bleeding, but everything seemed alright. He slowly stood up, making sure nothing was broken. He sighed and walked over to where his men had crowded, they were looking down at something.

"Move it." Mello ordered as he pushed a few to the side.

His stomach turned when he laid eyes on the charred body of Trent. He must not have made it out fast enough and got caught right under the blast. He barely knew the guy, but he still felt guilty, he was leader and as such was supposed to make sure everything was safe. He knew the reason things had gone wrong. Matt. The bastard must've rushed through it and missed the bomb. He stomped over to the red mustang, he wasn't about to let this guy off easy for what had happened.

Matt was all but cowering in the car, slamming his laptop shut when he couldn't stop the last security measure in time. Rod didn't tell him there was more than cameras and alarms, damn it! And somehow the angry footsteps stomping towards him were almost as frightening as the explosion. He was torn between making a run for it or just locking himself in the car, but eventually he settled for throwing the door open and getting out as quickly as he could, ready to find some way to explain himself.

"You son of a bitch!" Mello screamed, grabbing a hold of the man's vest, he was blind with fury. "You killed one of my men because you half-assed your job!"

Mello glared at the goggled face, his grip on the vest going slack when realization dawned on him. He knew this scrawny red-head.

Matt shook his head, losing any idea of what he had been about to say. "Shit, Mello, I didn't mean to..."

"Matt…' Mello was at a loss for words. He didn't know whether he wanted he throttle Matt or ask how the hell he ended up there. He felt awkward, and Mello _never_ felt awkward.

Even knowing how stupid it was in the situation, Matt managed a weak laugh. "This isn't how I wanted to see you again."

Mello sighed. "Me either…we need to talk. Meet me at the base." Mello walked back to his motorcycle, silently pulling on his helmet and seating himself. He needed to get his thoughts together and the short ride would give him a chance to think. He sighed once again before pulling out into the street and speeding off, hoping the men would have the decency to bring Trent's body back and bury him.

Matt silently got back into his car, following a short distance behind the motorcycle. As hard as he tried not to think about it, he knew his mistake had ended up killing someone. It could've even killed Mello if he had been closer to the building. And there was no way he was getting out of something like this easily. But Mello wouldn't let anything happen to him, right?


	5. Stuck

**A/N: **=D Thank you to everyone who reviewed! Especially to DarkAngel2828, chrono-contract, kAtiE-lUvs-mcr, Fortunate1, Koda-Chan, and Moka777. XD Oh and special thanks to lovelyblackheart for giving us some very constructive criticism, have we fixed the problem? =D Oh and how about 5 more reviews to update super fast?

* * *

Mello paced outside the heavy steel door for what seemed like an eternity. He checked his phone, it had only been twenty minutes. But Rod could do a lot to someone in twenty minutes. He knew Matt had messed up big time, but as much as he liked seeming the grunts get their ass kicked Mello felt sick when he thought of what Rod might be doing. He sighed and leaned against the wall. He still couldn't believe Matt had found him, he had been so careful in covering his tracks. Although Matt did seem pretty surprised to see him, could they really have met like this by chance?

When Rod finally growled that he could leave, Matt all but ran out of the room. His nose felt disgusting, sticky blood starting to dry on it. He rubbed it with his sleeve, wincing as he looked at Mello. He was sure he would start feeling the real pain later, but for the moment he wanted to talk to his friend more than anything. "Mell?"

Mello looked up from his shoes when he heard his name. He cringed when he saw his nose and rushed over. "Looks like he didn't screw you over too badly."

He felt guilty about Matt getting hurt and pulled him to his room. He wasn't sure what to say to his best friend that he ditched over four years ago. He opened the door to the adjoining bathroom and turned on the sink. "Come here." He wet a washcloth and held it out to the red head.

Matt let his friend lead him, taking the washcloth. He didn't really feel like mentioning the other punches he'd gotten. It wasn't like he couldn't cover up any bruises with the layers of clothes he usually wore, anyway, and he didn't want Mello to worry. That guilty look was killing him. "Thanks...I'm alright," he assured the blond as he washed the blood off.

Mello nodded, feeling awkward and unsure of what to say. He leaned back against the counter, his hands resting on the counter top to support himself as he watched his friend. He closed his eyes and tried to imagine the Matt he had left behind, an anti-social, shy nerd that hardly left his room except to eat and go to class. This Matt looked nothing like that anymore, and to join the mafia he must've had some amount of guts.

"I missed you," Matt mumbled, trying to break the silence. He finally managed to get most of the blood off of his nose and tossed the washcloth in the sink. "I looked everywhere for you."

"How did you find me?" Mello was eye level with Matt now, he was used to looking down at him slightly when they were kids. "And why did you find me?"

"I didn't even know you were here. Just got lucky," he said, grinning a little. "And you should know why."

Mello couldn't help but smile, he loved that grin, and didn't realize until now how much he missed it. "Well I'm glad you found me, you weirdo." He hugged him tightly.

Matt tried not to wince again, returning the hug. "You better not leave this time."

"And what if I do?" Mello abruptly pushed him away. "I left without telling you for a reason ya know."

"What's your great reason, then? I don't want you to leave."

"Because I didn't want anyone getting hurt because of me! And you already have! Matt, you need to leave, now." Mello hated being like this to Matt, but seeing like this was killing him, and he didn't want to constantly have to worry about whether Matt was safe or not.

"I don't want to leave." Matt wasn't sure what caused the sudden change of heart, but he knew Mello had been happy to see him. There was no way he was just going to leave. "And nothing you say is gonna make me do it."

"Ugh! Matt you idiot! Don't you get it!? You'll get yourself fucking killed! And I don't want to deal with that..." Mello shook his head, he wanted so desperately for Matt to stay, for someone to be there for him, but that would be selfish.

"Do you think I could leave even if I wanted to, Mello? Hell, I'd probably be killed for even _trying_ to leave. So I'm not much safer that way." Matt frowned, putting his hands on his friend's shoulders. "Would you calm down?"

Mello took a deep breath, he was having trouble getting his thoughts together, if you could believe it. "Yeah, I guess not…I am calm." He grabbed Matt's arms and just stood there with him. He felt as if time was at a stand still, and he just wanted to be with his friend forever, to forget about everything. He knew it wasn't an option.

Matt smiled a little, pressing his forehead against the blond's. "Well yeah, you are _now_."

Mello smiled back, thankful for the red head's closeness. He loved how it felt, safe. Matt made him feel safe when no one else did. He would never let him go at this rate, Matt had sealed his fate. "You know you're stuck now, right?"

When one of the higher-up's walked around the corner and spotted them he frowned. "Cut that gay shit out!" Mello looked over at him and he froze, he hadn't realized it was Mello, who was a higher rank then he was.

Mello narrowed his eyes and pushed Matt away. "Come over here and say that!"

Matt backed up a little, not wanting to be too close when Mello's temper got the best of him. He almost felt a little worried for the guy.

The man just laughed it off nervously. "Hey, c'mon. I didn't know it was you."

Mello clenched his fists. "That doesn't fucking change what you said!" He started towards the man and inwardly smirked when he backed up. "What? Not so tough now, are you?"

"Hey, look, I didn't mean it. Just chill, okay?"

Matt watched his friend, touching the blond's arm. "It's not worth losing your temper over."

"I've worked too hard to get where I am to let these guys walk all over me!" Mello retrieved his gun from the front of his pants and pointed it at the man. "Now get out of my sight!"

The man bolted out of the room without another word, leaving Matt to give the blond an almost worried look. "What have you done to make someone like that scared of you?"

Mello grinned feeling proud of himself, and returned his gun to its previous place in his pants. "Things like you wouldn't believe."

"Do I want to know?"

"Probably not." Mello closed the door and locked it, not wanting some other idiot to ruin his and Matt's reunion.

"Then don't tell me," he said with a sigh, tugging his goggles down to sit on his neck and letting his eyes adjust to the light.

"Anything you want." Mello walked back into the makeshift bedroom, locking that door too, and setting his gun down on a safe he used as a nightstand.

Still not comfortable in the new place, Matt aimlessly wandered after Mello. "When do you want me to go back to my apartment?"

Mello smirked and sat on the bed. "Why would you go back?"

Matt blinked, a little surprised. "I can stay here? With you?"

"Weren't you listening to me? I just said you can have anything you want." Mello leaned over, putting in the combination to his safe and grabbing a bar of chocolate. "I have an apartment too, away from the base if you'd rather stay there with me."

"I'd love that. But I really doubt I can have anything I want." Matt sat on the edge of the bed. "You're still eating that stuff?"

"Believe me, you can have anything." He took a bit of chocolate, loving the snapping sound fresh chocolate made. "And do you really even have to ask?"

"If you say so." Matt laughed, shaking his head. "Yeah, I should've known. Share a bite?"

"Only because you're my best friend." Mello said holding the half eaten chocolate bar out to him. "I'm surprised you haven't asked me about that plan I mentioned before."

Matt leaned over and took a bite out of the bar. "It's probably one of the things I don't wanna know about."

"You're more than likely right. But I want you to be a part of it." Mello desperately wanted someone with him on this. If he had to do it alone he would fail, and not because he couldn't physically do it mind you, but because Mello was sick of being alone.

"Then consider me a part of it. All you had to do was ask."

God Mello had missed Matt, always so ready to give up everything for him. He definitely needed him on this one, he had great timing.

"I want to catch Kira."


	6. Just a Test

Matt sighed at his stubborn friend, shaking his head. "You should've known I would help you, Mello. But I wanna suggest something, and I need you to hear me out before you freak out."

"I can always count on you. What is it?" Mello said scooting closer to his best friend and taking the last bite from his chocolate before throwing the wrapper onto the floor.

"No wonder this place is so gross," he said with a laugh as he kicked the wrapper. "Listen, I know you aren't gonna like this at all, but I think we should work with Near."

Mello narrowed his eyes and frowned. "What?" Did Matt really just suggest that he work with Near, his rival since he was a kid? The suggestion that he work with Near was the reason he left Whammy's in the first place.

"I mean, come on...it's our best bet, if we wanna be safe about this." Matt had a feeling the blond's reaction wouldn't be very good, but it was worth trying.

Mello stood from the bed and glared at Matt. "Screw you." He quickly left the room and slammed the door. Matt didn't think they could it do themselves! Whatever, Mello didn't need him anyway.

Sighing again, Matt stood up. It was always hard to tell whether it was smarter to go after Mello or let him calm down for a while. Slightly against his better judgment, he opened the door and followed his friend. "You said you'd hear me out."

Already halfway down the hall Mello spun around to look at him, that same icy glare still in place. "Fuck you, Matt! You don't even want to try it ourselves first!? You wanna go straight to Near and beg for his help!? Well screw that!" Mello was fuming, and stomped outside to the back of the base to cool off.

Matt winced at the glare, retreating back into the room and deciding to wait it out. Mello's temper wasn't something he liked being directed at him.

Mello sighed and leaned back against the wall, sliding down it onto the cracked ground. He stared out into the scene before him, nothing spectacular, just an empty lot. He rested his chin on his arms that he had folded over his knees and closed his eyes. He hated that he had yelled at Matt, and barely a few hours after finally seeing each other again. Mello felt like an ass.

Matt looked around the room, not really wanting to snoop around. He sat on the bed, leaning back against the headboard a little. He couldn't help but wonder if Mello had brought anyone else there. Maybe even found someone special. Shaking his head, he tried to find something else to think about. Catching Kira was the important thing right now, not his jealousy.

After about half an hour Mello felt better about the situation. There was no way in hell he would ask Near for help, and Mello would calmly explain that to Matt, he hoped. The sun was starting to go down, and with the base having only a few windows it was fairly dark inside. Mello flipped on the lights in the hall and made his way back to his bedroom door. He slowly opened it and peered inside, hoping Matt hadn't left. A light was on and Mello hoped that was a good sign.

By that time Matt had managed to take his mind off of his worries, still leaning on the headboard and resting his eyes. He heard the door open, but he was too comfortably close to falling asleep to make himself open his eyes.

Mello smiled when he saw Matt sleeping on his bed. He quietly made his way over to the bed, gently pulling Matt down so he was lying on the mattress more comfortably. He took a minute to study his face, he really had turned out to be quite handsome.

Matt wished he wasn't so damn sleepy when he felt himself being moved. He was sure it was Mello, but he wanted to _see_ him. He managed to force himself to open his eyes, looking up at his friend sleepily.

Mello cuddled up to the redhead and froze when he saw Matt looking at him. "Did I wake you up?" Mello wasn't sure if he should be embarrassed or not, they slept together like this all the time when they were kids, why did it feel so awkward now?

Matt just grinned, hugging him. "Wasn't asleep yet. I'm glad you came back."

Mello laughed and draped an arm over Matt's chest. "Sorry I yelled earlier."

"I'm used to it," he replied with a yawn, not really thinking about the implications of his statement as he held onto his friend's arm.

Mello blinked. "What? What do you mean you're used to it? Who yells at you?" He wasn't sure if he had heard him right, or maybe he just wasn't getting it if it was a joke or something.

"Well, you do. I'm sleepy, Mell."

Mello couldn't help but feel hurt as he turned his back to the redhead. "Then sleep." That was the last thing he said to him for the night as guilt settled in his stomach, making him sick.

"Okay. Night, Mell." Matt was too sleepy to be anything but completely oblivious to his friend's reaction, scooting close to his back and going to sleep.

* * *

Mello woke up early, and pissed, the next morning. He threw back the thin sheet Matt must've pulled over them and walked into the bathroom. He checked to make sure the door to the hall was still locked before shutting the door to the bedroom, and peeling off his tight clothes from the day before.

Matt yawned, waking up as Mello was leaving the room, still blessedly ignorant that the blond was pissed off. For the moment, at least. He sat up in the bed, rubbing his still sore nose and wondering what there was for him to do in the mafia's dump of a base.

Mello turned on the water, always incredibly hot, and stepped into the shower. He hissed when the water stung his chest, the mirrors already fogging up. He closed his eyes and tried calming himself down, he had no reason to be angry, but he was.

Getting tired of hearing his stomach growling, Matt finally ventured out of the room to find some food. He was sure there had to be some place where everyone ate.

Mello quickly finished showering, and dried his hair. He replayed what Matt said in his head over and over again, each time he felt his stomach twist. Did he really yell at Matt that much when they were younger?

Matt didn't start feeling stupid until about the third time he walked through the base. Finally, he tapped someone's shoulder to ask for some help. He was starting to wish he had just waited for Mello to come back. "Um, is there somewhere to eat here?"

The grunt rolled his eyes. "This isn't daycare kid. Go somewhere and get something to eat if you're so hungry. Wait a minute…" The grunt said leaning in closer to inspect Matt's face. "Aren't you the guy that got Trent killed?"

Mello decided he would confront Matt about it, and even apologize if necessary. He shuddered at the thought. He peeked out into the bedroom, noticing Matt wasn't there, had he left the base? Or was he just wandering around? If he was then Mello was going to have to get him out of trouble for sure. He walked over to his dresser and pulled on an outfit almost exactly the same as the one he'd been wearing yesterday, he really liked leather.

Matt's face went blank for a moment as he tried to think of the right thing to tell the guy. He must've been one of Trent's friends. Matt felt awful again. "It was an accident," he finally ended up saying quietly.

The grunt just laughed, his deep voice carrying through the hall, as he walked away leaving Matt alone.

Mello decided that calling Matt would be a much easier way of finding him than just wandering aimlessly around the base. He picked up his phone and dialed Matt's number.

Confused and a little uneasy, Matt flipped his phone open and held it up to his ear. "Hey."

"Where did you run off too? Come back to my room if you can even find your way back." There he went again, snapping at him. He really needed to watch himself.

"I just got hungry...sorry. Be there in a minute." Matt closed his phone and went back to Mello's room, glad he had actually remembered where it was.

Mello took a deep breath when Matt walked in. "Matt…" He struggled to find the right words that would sound apologetic enough, but still keep his dignity intact. "I just wanted to say that I'll try to uh…you know…" What the hell was wrong with him!? He couldn't say two simple words!?

"Be nicer?" Matt volunteered, hoping it didn't just get on the blond's nerves. He always seemed to do that.

"Yeah, yeah. That sounds about right. So how about some breakfast?" Mello inwardly thanked Matt for his help and eagerly changed the subject, he was pretty hungry himself anyway.

"Yeah, I'm starved." He knew they still had to talk about whatever Mello's plans were, but that could definitely wait a little longer.

"Good." Mello grabbed a hold of Matt's sleeve and lead the way outside. "Can we take your car?"

Matt followed him, nodding. "That's fine." He unlocked his car and got in. "You gotta pull pretty hard to get the passenger door open."

"Why?" Mello gave a sharp tug on the door and glared when it didn't even budge.

"It's messed up. Hang on, let me help." Matt got back out of the car and walked around to the other side.

"No, I've got it." Mello pulled harder on he handle, not about to be shown up by a car door in front of his best friend.

"Don't be stubborn." Matt rolled his eyes as he tried to reach around the blond and grab the door handle.

Mello huffed, not noticing Matt behind him, and gave one more hard tug. The door gave way and Mello stumbled back into Matt.

Matt caught his friend, laughing as he almost lost his balance, too. "Good job, genius."

Mello playfully glared at Matt over his shoulder. He held onto the car door to help right himself, and felt his face get hot when his ass brushed against Matt's crotch.

Matt squirmed at the contact, letting Mello go and laughing nervously. "Sorry." He hurried back to his side of the car and got in, buckling his seatbelt and starting the engine.

Mello shook his head, willing the blush to go away, and got in the passenger side. "No, my fault."

"Uh, so where should we go?"

"I'm not picky, somewhere fast, I'm getting pretty hungry."

"McDonald's it is, then." He drove to the nearest McDonald's, glad it wasn't too far away. He practically had a mental map of all the fast food places in the area, after eating from them so often. "You wanna go through the drive through?"

Mello hardly ate fast food, but he figured it couldn't be too horrible. "Yeah, I don't want to see the nasty teenagers that are gonna be making our food."

Matt laughed, getting into the line. "That's not very nice. What do you want?"

"I bet you worked here, am I right?" Mello looked smug, and leaned over to Matt to see the menu. "I don't know, just a biscuit or something."

"Welcome to McDonald's, how can I help?" The crackling voice of a young girl asked them.

"Not telling," he answered with a pout. "Can I get two sausage biscuits and a cup of coffee?"

"And one chocolate milk!"

"Okay, that'll be-" A loud crash was heard in the background. "Oh not again!" As the girl left the intercom it got quiet.

"What the hell?" Mello looked at Matt expectantly.

"Well that was weird," Not realizing how close he was, Matt turned his head to keep talking and felt his lips brush against the blond's. He blushed and leaned back a little, mumbling an apology.

Mello jumped slightly at the contact, he stared at Matt, rapidly trying to assess whether that kiss had been on purpose or not. Mello had to know, and for experimental purposes only he pressed his lips against the red head's.

* * *

**A/N: **XD last one was a little short, this one a tiny bit longer. Does anyone have any advice on how long this should be? With what Spicey and I are planning it's gonna end up pretty long from what we can tell. Anything you want us to throw in along the way? XD Not much else to say except how about 6 reviews before we update quicker? :D though more are appreciated!


	7. McDonald's MakeOut

D: Okay so we have no real excuse as to why we took so freaking long other than being horribly lazy. XD But fear not! Summer vacation is here and we still plan to finish this lovely fic!

When Mello kissed him, Matt couldn't help but close his eyes. He couldn't remember how long he had wanted to kiss his friend, and there was no way in hell he could let the blond see how nervous he was now. After waiting so long to get his first kiss, he was surprised that he wasn't a little disappointed that it was in some crappy take-out restaurant's drive through. But it didn't take long for him to give up analyzing it and grip Mello's shoulder with one hand, running the other through his blond hair.

Mello groaned into the kiss, kissing Matt felt amazing. He didn't exactly have anyone else to compare him to, but Matt was definitely a good kisser. He broke the kiss for a brief second to pull down Matt's goggles before pressing his lips back to Matt's.

Matt gripped the blond's hair tighter, running his tongue over Mello's lip. He was almost surprised that he hadn't pulled away yet, but Mello was always unpredictable like this.

Mello parted his lips, eagerly accepting Matt's invitation. By now Mello had moved over to the driver's side of the car, his knees on either side of Matt, straddling him.

Matt slid his tongue past Mello's lips, wrapping his arms around his friend's neck and pulling him closer.

"Alright, sorry about the wait! Here's your- uh...here's your order..." The young girl blushed heavily, holding the food and drinks out to them.

Mello jerked away from Matt, back to his own seat, his face going red. "T-Thanks. Pay her Matt." Mello struggled to get his emotions under control as he wiped a sting of saliva off his lip.

The girl in the drive through waited for Matt to take the food, as she fiddled with the end of her work shirt. She couldn't believe her luck, first the milkshake machine decided to become a fountain, and now two hot guys were making out in the drive through.

Matt pushed his goggles back up over his eyes, paying the girl and taking the food. He handed all of it to Mello before driving off pretty quickly, giving the blond a sheepish grin. Well, that was awkward.

Mello turned away from Matt's gaze, taking the food. Was he embarrassed? Surely not, he'd done way worse things than that. His first kiss wasn't that big of a deal. "So, um, back to the base?"

"Yeah. Is all the food in the bag?" As long as Mello wasn't mad, Matt was fine. He could deal with some awkwardness.

Mello opened the bag and peered inside. "Two biscuits."

"Okay, good. Uh...want me to carry anything?"

Mello rolled his eyes and opened the car door when they reached the base. "I'm not a woman."

Matt shut the car off, getting out. "Sorry. Just tryin' to help."

"Whatever." Mello walked inside, swaying his hips, hoping Matt might notice.

Matt let the blond walk ahead of him a little before following, trying not to watch him too obviously. Was he doing that just to mess with him?

Mello grinned at Matt once they reached his room. "You know, you're kind of like my bitch now." He seated himself on the edge of the bed, still grinning and waiting for Matt's reply.

Matt stared at him, blinking. "Uh...huh?"

Mello laughed and shook his head. "Nothing, Matt." Mello opened the McDonald's bag and tossed Matt his biscuit.

Just like Mello to say something like that then refuse to keep talking. Matt sat next to him on the bed, taking his biscuit out of the wrapper. "Tell me."

"I was just joking." Mello unwrapped his own biscuit and took a small bite.

Matt honestly couldn't say he wasn't disappointed. Shit, that was weird, wasn't it? "You have a weird sense of humor." He started eating his biscuit, finishing the whole thing in about three bites.

"You're gonna shit bricks, you know that?" Mello finished his biscuit, much slower than Matt.

"Oh, come on. I always eat like this."

"Yeah, yeah. I know." Mello scooted closer to Matt, brushing his knee against his leg.

Matt pretended not to notice, but didn't move away. "So...what about your plan? And why can't you just consider letting Near help us?" He hoped changing the wording would diffuse Mello's temper a bit.

Mello sighed and leaned against Matt, he tried keeping calm. "I don't have much of one yet. I have all of L's information from before he died, so, first we're going to Japan."

"When are we leaving?" Matt loosely put his arm around Mello, wondering how far he could push his suggestion of working with Near before his friend got stressed out again. "Mello, I really think he could help us."

"Just shut the fuck up about Near!" Mello shoved Matt down on the bed.

Matt flinched, feeling his heart speed up as he looked up at his friend. "But Mello, it's just to be safe!"

"No!" Mello grabbed onto Matt's vest and shook him. "I don't want to work with that albino freak!"

"Fine! Let go!"

"Make me!" Mello screamed as he straddled Matt and held him down.

Matt struggled to get up, not managing to do much except press himself against the blond more.

Mello could feel himself getting hot as he stared down at his red-headed friend. "Matt..."

Matt shuddered, pulling Mello further down. "Stop yelling at me! I hate it!"

Mello gasped when he felt something hard press against his thigh. "W-Well it feels like you like it to me!"

Matt glared, embarrassed. "Well get off of me!"

Mello glared back and got off Matt.

Matt sat up, refusing to look at the blond. "You started it."

"The plane's ready, you two," Rod growled from the doorway, already in a bad mood. "Finish your little catfight on the way to Japan."

"Whatever, your shit's already on the plane Matt." Mello said as he stomped out of the room and out to Matt's car.

Matt sulkily followed him, getting in the car. He hated fighting with Mello, but it was practically all they had done since they started talking again. He should've expected it, but he had really hoped things would be different now.

Rod just shook his head and left, telling everyone else where they needed to be.

"Drive to the airport, the plane should be big enough for you to just drive the car right up the ramp." Mello said putting his feet up on the dashboard.

"Get your feet off my dashboard," Matt grumbled, following Mello's directions.

"Make me." Mello said running a hand through his tangled blond locks.

Matt scoffed, turning the engine off and crossing his arms. He could tell when he had already lost an argument.

Mello got out of the car, walking around to the other side and pulling Matt out. "Come on." Mello held onto his sleeve as he pulled him onto the plane and to the seating area closer to the front.

"Whatever." Matt sat down, sighing. "Can I smoke on the plane?"

Mello sat next to him. "Of course not."

"And I guess you don't have of my games with you."

Mello stood up and opened the small compartment above his head. He took out a small cloth bag and dropped it in his lap. "There."

Matt took it and looked through it gratefully, finding a game to occupy himself with. "Thanks."

Mello didn't respond, taking his seat and grabbing a chocolate bar out of the same bag.

At least the worst part of the fight was over. Matt had more than enough patience to handle getting the

cold shoulder for a while, even if Mello was an expert at it. He turned the little handheld game system

on and started playing, keeping the volume relatively low.

Mello felt himself calm down as he listened to the quiet beeps coming from Matt's game system, and before he knew it he had fallen asleep with his head against Matt's shoulder.

Matt played until the battery died before finally trying to get some rest. He leaned back in his seat, careful not to wake his friend up, and eventually managed to fall asleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Once they had settled into their new base Mello set to work. He needed to work all the bugs out of his plan if he ever hoped to catch Kira. "Hey Matt, come here for a second."

Matt looked at the blond from the couch, kicking his shoes off and hoping Mello would take the hint and just come to him. "What is it?"

Mello rolled his eyes, picking up the laptop and walking over to the redhead. "I need your help."

Matt grinned, patting the couch next to him. "I could've told you that."

"Don't think I'm gonna let you get away with that one." Mello warned as he sat down, putting the faintly humming computer on his lap.

"Scary," Matt said with a laugh. "What do you need help with?"

Mello brought up the schematics of his plan and turned the laptop so Matt could see. "This."

Matt looked the plans over with a frown, his good mood starting to dissipate. "You want to get one of the notebooks?"

"It's the only way we can get the upper hand on Near. You're not backing out on me are you?" Mello said with a hint of anger in his voice.

"Mello, relax. You know I'm not. And this isn't about Near."

"Whatever, do you see something I need to change?"

"I see a lot of things I don't like...but I don't see anything that won't work."

"Good." Mello shut the laptop and stood up. "Then we start tomorrow." With that Mello headed off to the room that he'd claimed.

"Well goodnight to you, too." Matt ran his fingers through his hair, shaking his head and following his friend.

Mello changed into his sleepwear (he was too masculine to call them pajamas), which was nothing but a pair of black shorts.

Matt all but collapsed on the bed, still fully dressed. He honestly wasn't even very tired, just too lazy to change into anything different. "Am I just talking to myself here?"

"What're you going on about?" Mello questioned as he grabbed a hair tie from his suitcase and seated himself on the bed.

"I said goodnight." Matt yawned, resting his head in Mello's lap.

Mello blushed slightly, putting his hair up in a low ponytail, and mumbling his goodnight.

"Aren't you gonna get cold in these?" Matt asked, tugging on the shorts a little.

Mello squirmed and pulled on Matt's bangs. "I'll be even colder if you pull them off."

"I bet you'd like that," he teased, sitting up.

Mello's blush darkened as he frowned at Matt. "Don't get your hopes up."

"Too late."

Mello smirked, he decided now would be a good a time as any to get back at Matt for his earlier comment. "Tell me what you want." Mello practically purred as he unzipped Matt's vest.

Matt squirmed uncomfortably, almost wishing Mello would just go back to being embarrassed. And less threatening. "Another kiss."

Mello froze and gave Matt a calculating stare. Was he serious? The look in Matt's eyes answered his question and he leaned down, his lips hovering over Matt's.

Matt leaned closer and pressed his lips against the blond's, deciding it was definitely better than the first time. Although it was hard to get any worse than trying to make out in a McDonald's drive-through.

Mello felt goose bumps rise on his arms as his eyes slid closed. After a short time, Mello sat back, the lingering feeling of Matt's lips on his still present. He couldn't look at Matt and decided that the alarm clock was suddenly very fascinating with its red letters showing the time of 1 am.

Matt moved a little closer. "We really need to talk."

"About what?" Mello asked, suddenly feeling very tired and lying down.

"About how you feel about me."

"You're my best friend. There." Mello rolled onto his side away from Matt and closed his eyes.

Matt shook his head, knowing he wasn't going to get anywhere if Mello didn't feel like talking. He had almost forgotten how frustrating it was, but he knew he needed to deal with it. Resolving to make a much better effort the next day, Matt laid down and went to sleep.

Mello spent most of the rest of the night thinking about his feeling for Matt, wanting to beat Near, and his need to catch Kira. Which was most important to him? All that thinking and he still didn't know. He figured he'd try again with a clear head in the morning, and with that he drifted into a light sleep.


	8. A Little Deal

**A/N: **XD Finally an update! We're gonna start making these longer because of how slow we update, so I hope you enjoy. Jack and Felix are two OC's created by Spicey and I about a year ago for our personal fanfiction. (O_O sounds creepy now that I look at it XD) They're just here to help the plot move along :D and maybe some comic relief from Felix.

In hindsight, taking a break was a very bad idea. Jack ran a hand through his short hair, glaring at the NPA Director's body. He had barely been gone for ten minutes and the idiot managed to kill himself! And just like that, there went their only hostage. And now he had to explain what happened to Rod, and even worse, Mello. He still had no idea how a kid like that made it into the mafia. Shoving his hands in his pockets and trying to keep a scowl off his face, he walked to the room where he knew the little brat would be lounging on one of the couches. "Mello. We have a problem."

Just as Jack had predicted Mello was lounging on a couch, watching as one of the younger members talked Matt's ear off about the video game Matt was currently playing. "What is it?" He looked up at the muscled man, only slightly intimidated.

Felix, practically still a kid at age nineteen sat next to Matt, his hands on his knees as he leaned over the screen to watch Matt play. His unruly dark brown hair fell onto his face and hid the innocent large green eyes partially from view. "Watch out!" Felix threw his hands in the air as Mario barely dodged a winged goomba.

"Takimura is dead. And before you ask," he said with a slight glare, "I didn't lose my temper and do anything to him."

Matt grinned at all the attention he was getting, clearing the level and taking a drag from his cigarette. "Come on, those guys are wimps."

Mello glared back and clenched his fists. "What the hell happened! You were supposed to be watching him!"

Felix frowned, genuinely upset as he looked at Matt. "They almost got you!" Feeling the tension behind him he craned his neck to look back. His eyes lit up when he spotted Jack, and he shot up from the couch completely ignoring the rising tempers of the other two men. "Jack!" Felix flung his arms around Jack and practically purred. "I missed you!"

"I just went to get some food! It's your own damn fault for not having more people watch him!" Jack growled, pushing the smaller boy back a little. "It's been a few hours, Felix. Sit down."

Matt paused his game and sat next to Mello, sighing as he put his hand on the blond's shoulder. "Mell, what happened now? Relax."

"I didn't think it would be that difficult for you! I Guess I'll know next time!" Mello was furious. Already his plan was falling apart. "How can I relax! Jack just screwed up big time!" He glared at the man. "Get out of my sight!"

Felix pouted, sitting back on the couch with his legs crossed as he picked up Matt's discarded game. "Just wanted to say hi." Felix mumbled as he pressed the small buttons. He wasn't ever told about any of Mello's plan so he figured his didn't need to be concerned.

Biting back a few insults he'd been itching to throw at the blond ever since he arrived, Jack settled for growling again and stomping down the hall to his room. There was no way he could deal with Felix's damn constantly happy attitude right now, either. He'd talk to him later.

Matt shook his head. "Being pissed off isn't gonna fix anything. Just talk to me."

"Fine, whatever. We need to fix this, there's no way the director killed himself willingly. I think Kira is to blame, but why would Kira care if we got the death note from the police?" Mello smirked, and answered his own question. "Because someone in the police force is Kira. L was right."

Felix looked up when he heard the name Kira. He wasn't into watching the news, but even he knew about Kira. Was Mello after Kira? How cool! "Can I help?"

"Of course he was right, he's L," Matt muttered as he put out his cigarette. "But what's that mean for us now? How's the plan gonna change?" Laughing a little at Felix's question, he shrugged. "Everyone's kinda helping, Felix."

Felix put his hands on his hips and frowned. "Mello never lets me help with anything!" It was true, ever since he'd joined the previous year Mello had barely acknowledged his presence.

"That's because you're useless, Felix." With that Mello headed off towards his room motioning for Matt to follow.

Shaking his head, Matt stood up and ruffled Felix's hair. "Don't worry about it, he's just in a pissy mood. Bring that game back later, 'kay?" After picking up his ash tray, he followed Mello down the hall.

Felix sighed and looked at the portable game in his hand. Mello was right, he was useless. He narrowed his eyes and gripped the game tightly. He would show him, he'd find some way to help. He rose from the couch and grabbed his hair. "What the hell am I thinking!"

"Hurry up Matt." He turned on his laptop and brought up a list of Japanese police officers, including the Kira task force.

Matt dumped the ashes in the trash can and sat on the bed. "Alright, alright. What do you wanna show me?"

Mello scrolled down and pointed at a picture of Light Yagami. Mello wouldn't deny that this man was handsome and he didn't doubt that he had used his good looks to his advantage on more than one occasion. "L thought this guy was Kira. I say we go with it."

Matt nodded. "Jeez, he looks young. But I guess L was pretty convinced about this, so we might as well trust his judgment."

"Tch, he's older than we are. His father is Soichiro Yagami and he's in charge of the task force. Even if Light isn't Kira we can still get the death note if we kidnap Soichiro's daughter Sayu."

"Still not that old. Mell, do you really think kidnapping is the way to go? I mean it hasn't worked out too well so far..." Honestly, the thought of it made Matt pretty nervous. How many people did they need to kidnap for something to finally work out for them?

"As long as she doesn't die then this is the last time we have to do this kind of thing. You had better not be having second thoughts. Tell me if you are, because I can find someone else." Mello looked at Matt, his eyes narrowed and his voice had a dangerous edge to it.

Matt looked away, trying to ignore the twinge he felt in his chest every time his friend said something like that. "How many times do I have to tell you I'm not going anywhere?"

"Regardless, you still have to prove to me you're willing to do anything it takes. Now, get me a map of the area the Yagami household is in and get us a route there with plenty of ways to evade any pursuers." Mello didn't want any mistakes this time.

"I don't know how the hell you expect me to prove that," Matt snapped, taking the laptop and working on the tasks he had been given.

Mello growled and grabbed hold of Matt's vest, pulling him closer. "Don't you fucking talk to me like that."

"Or _what_?" Matt knew he was pushing his luck, but he didn't feel like just shutting up, damn it.

Mello wasn't sure how to react. Matt had never been quite so adamant before. He shook it off and replaced the look of surprise with another glare. "I'm warning you Matt."

Matt was just amazed he didn't have a black eye yet. There was no way he was backing down now, while the blond was actually listening to him for once. "I'm your friend. Stop treating me like I'm just some idiot working for you."

"No! Because you are an idiot!" Mello had to drag out a lot more self control then he thought was even possible. "Just do what I say and shut up!" Mello got off the bed and walked over to the closet. "Now I have a job to do and I expect you to be done with yours by the time I get back."

Matt went silent, glaring at the laptop as he continued to work. If he kept talking, he was sure he would say something he'd regret later.

Mello changed quickly, pulling on an impossibly tight pair of leather pants and one of his usual form fitting vests. A gun was slid into the front of his pants, he'd made doubly sure the safety was on. And finally he checked to make sure the rosary was in place. "I'm taking Jack with me so Felix is your responsibility for the next few hours." Mello walked out not waiting for Matt to respond and knocked on Jack's door once he reached it. "Hey! You better be ready!"

Matt scoffed and took his laptop back to the couch he had left Felix on, sitting down.

Jack opened his door with a glare, still in just as bad a mood as before. "I've been ready. I was waiting for you to finish your little fight with your boyfriend."

Felix poked his head out of the door, and because of his height he was easily able to stand under Jack's arm which was gripping the door frame tightly. "Oh hi Mello."

Mello easily ignored Felix. "Great comeback, really. Now let's go." Turning on his heel he walked out of the base and waited by a black sports car, its windows completely tinted.

Matt sighed and leaned back on the couch. Why the hell did Mello have to change his attitude so quickly?

"Tch." Jack muttered a goodbye to Felix before following the blond, wondering how much longer he'd have to keep his temper in check.

"Bye Jack! Bye!" Felix waved happily as his much larger friend left. He spotted Matt on the couch and practically bounced over to him. "Matt!" Felix frowned when he saw the look on his face. "You okay, huh?"

Mello got in the car and waited for Jack impatiently. He was not at all happy with this new assignment. Rod was going way too far with this one. He was going to another mafia base, a rather large one in fact. He was supposed to speak with the leader about getting a hold of some missile silos. Rod had specifically said to use any method necessary to get what they needed other than killing him. He knew exactly what that meant, and felt sick on his stomach because of it.

"I'm fine," he replied with a shrug. "Just dealing with Mello."

Jack got in the car a moment later, not bothering with a seatbelt as he put the key in the ignition. "You ready?"

Felix hugged him tightly, squishing his cheek against Matt's. "Well you get a break from him!" He grinned at Matt, hoping to make the redhead feel better.

"Not really." Mello answered, suddenly not feeling up to arguing anymore.

Matt couldn't help laughing a little as he returned the hug. "For a little while. How did someone like you ever end up in the mafia?"

Jack started the somewhat long drive to the other base, giving Mello a serious look. "Do you have a plan? These guys can get testy."

Felix tapped his chin thoughtfully with his index finger as he looked up at the ceiling. After a few moments he looked back at Matt, grinning. "I dunno!"

Mello sighed as he looked out the window nothing in particular catching his eye. "Rod told me what I need to do."

"That's a weird answer," Matt said with another laugh as he finished up on his laptop and closed the screen.

Jack put his attention back on driving, almost feeling bad for the blond. Although it was a pretty big 'almost.' "Doesn't sound very pleasant."

"So, you must be all smart and junk like Mello right?" Felix leaned back against the worn cushion of the couch and put his arms behind his head, never taking his eyes off Matt.

"Like you care." Mello decided to take his mind off what was inevitably going to happen within the next few hours as he shut his eyes.

Matt grinned and shrugged. "I'm pretty smart. Maybe not like Mello, though."

"You got me there," Jack replied as he parked the car. "I don't care too much."

Felix pouted, his lower lip stuck out childishly. "Jack says I'm not very smart, he's such a jerk!"

Mello, suddenly wishing he'd brought Matt along, got out of the car. He looked up at the rival mafia's base, mildly impressed by the size. "Well bodyguard, you go first."

"If he's a jerk to you, why do you hang out with him so much?"

"Scared?" Jack locked the car before leading the way to the door.

Felix looked at Matt as if he'd just sprouted a second head. "He's my best friend, duh."

"I don't feel like dealing with your shit right now." He hated to admit it, but he was scared. He followed closely behind Jack, taking in every detail of his surroundings.

Matt blinked in confusion. "Seriously? That guy has friends?"

"Well maybe if you'd quit being a little prick, I could help you." Jack knocked on the door a few times and waited. Everything would go a hell of a lot smoother if the door was being guarded by who he was expecting, but he had no idea if things had changed since he left. It had been a pretty good while.

"Well most of his other friends, are the big, scary and hairy type so I don't really know most of them well. I only hang out with Jack when he's alone. Is Mello your only friend? Oh, here's your game." Felix handed Matt his game back, Jack had made him turn it off annoyed by the button tapping.

"Whatever." Mello fidgeted nervously as he waited.

A large man with black cropped hair opened the door, he fixed his equally black eyes on Jack before breaking out in a grin. "Long time no see Jack!" He said extending his hand out.

As he dropped the game into his vest pocket, Matt was surprised that he actually had to think about that question. "Well...yeah, I guess he sorta is."

Jack returned the grin as he grabbed his friend's hand and shook it. "Vinnie! What've you been up to?"

Felix poked Matt in the chest before grinning. "No he's not, you have me!" Felix burst into a fit of giggles, not caring about how unmanly he sounded.

Did Jack know this guy? He apparently did, and that worried Mello to no end. He already didn't trust Jack (although Rod seemed to have the utmost faith in him), and the fact that Jack was friends with someone from another mafia worried him even more.

"Not much moved up a few ranks, but that's it really." Vinnie smirked down at Mello. "Is this the whore? The boss loves blonds."

Matt couldn't help smiling. This guy sure knew how to put someone in a better mood. "Sorry, don't know how I missed that."

"Actually, he's a friend of mine." Jack had no idea it would take so much willpower to say that. He honestly didn't know why he was even trying to help the brat, but he had a feeling Felix's incessant niceness was rubbing off on him. "Can't your boss cut us a deal?"

Felix waved his hand in front of Matt's face. "And don't you forget it! So, let's play a question game." He hoped Matt would be more fun than Jack, he only got through about four questions before Jack started getting snappy.

Mello had to literally bite his tongue, the coppery taste in his mouth attested to that, to keep from ripping this guy a new one. He was no whore! Rod apparently thought differently.

"Mah, I don't know you'd have to talk to him." He motioned for them to follow and he headed down a series of hallways before stopping in front a large steel door.

Matt perked up instantly. As far as he was concerned, any game was a good game. "A question game? What kinda questions?"

Jack gave Mello a look that told him to keep his mouth shut before following his friend. "I'll see what I can do, then."

Felix practically cheered, he knew Matt would make a great friend the second he laid eyes on him. "Any kind, you just gotta promise to tell the truth and we take turns."

Mello glared up at Jack, but figured he should let Jack have the upper hand. For now at least.

"Hey! Boss! Your guests are here!" Vinnie turned the knob, wincing as the door groaned in protest of being opened.

"Oh, alright. I guess you can start." It sounded pretty interesting, at least.

"God, you'd think with all the money he's got he would fix this place up a little," Jack mumbled as he stepped into the room.

"It's about damn time you got here. Been a while since I've seen you, Jack. Lemme see the blond."

Felix didn't hesitate and decided to start simple. "What's your favorite color?"

Mello stepped forward, he was sick of this. "My name is Mello, and I'm here to negotiate."

Vinnie snickered. "There's your blond boss. Wanna grab a drink and catch up, Jack?"

"Red." Matt was curious about how far the questions would go, but he was fine with sticking to easy ones. "How old are you?"

Jack rolled his eyes. If Mello wanted to dig his own grave, then fine. He couldn't help if the blond was just going to run his mouth like that. "Sure, Vin."

"Is that so?" the man asked with a raised eyebrow. "Go on, then. Convince me."

Felix looked as if he had to think before replying. "I just turned nineteen. My turn, are you gay?"

Mello hoped he didn't look as scared as he felt. "I'm sure you've heard of Kira, and it's probable that he's killed some of your men. I've come up with a plan to catch Kira, but it involves the use of missile silos. And we obviously aren't going to ask the government to let us borrow them. That's where you come in."

"Come on then." Vinnie left the room and headed for the area where a group of men were gathered around a cooler full of assort beverages, alcoholic of course.

"Uh...well I don't really know."

Jack gave the blond one last glance before following Vinnie and grabbing a beer from the cooler. "Think he'll be alright?"

"And I take it you expect me to just let you use mine?"

"Oh, okay. Your turn!" Felix didn't think it would be fair to press the subject and let it go.

"Who knows, the boss was really looking forward to getting some action today." Vinnie grabbed Jack's beer before opening it and downing its contents in a few gulps. "It could go either way honestly."

"That's the general idea, but something tells me it isn't going to go that way." Mello could feel his stomach twisting with dread as he watched the rather ugly and squat man look him over.

"Uh, do you and Jack have something going on?" Okay, maybe that was a little too personal. Oh well, no taking it back after it'd already been asked.

Punching Vinnie's arm and grabbing another beer, Jack shrugged. "Hope Mello's got a convincing speech worked out."

"You have some guts, I'll give you that. I'll make you a little deal."


	9. Perverts and All Nighters

**A/N:** XD trying to stick with the plot as closely as possible here, because we're going to drastically alter it later on. :D So for now, it's death note as per usual. XD the first break just shows where it switches to Mello's POV. REVIEW PLEASE!

"Me and Jack…." Felix chewed on his lip, did he and Jack have something going on? Did Matt mean tonight? "I dunno, we watch Lost together tonight but does it come on in Japan?"

Matt couldn't help laughing. "That's not exactly what I meant. I dunno, I haven't checked."

"It's not? Then what did you mean? Ah! Wait!" Felix shook his head and waved his hands around. "That wasn't my question!"

"Better be more careful," Matt said with a grin, starting to have more fun. "What's your question, then?"

Felix blushed lightly, he never asked Jack this question because he figured he already knew the answer. "Are you a virgin?"

"Yup." Matt couldn't see why everyone thought it was such a big deal, really. "My turn. How long have you known Jack?"

"Oh." Felix was mildly surprised that someone as cute as Matt was still a virgin. Did he just think Matt was cute? Oh God! The more Felix thought about it the redder his face got before he shook his head to focus. "U-Um, I've known Jack for almost a year. Okay, my turn again. Where did you meet Mello?"

Matt watched Felix get flustered with mild amusement, frowning a little at his question. Still, he figured it couldn't hurt to tell someone just a few things. He had never really talked to anyone about it, except for Mello, of course. "The orphanage we grew up in."

Felix immediately regretted his question when he saw the look in Matt's eyes. He began to apologize profusely, clinging to Matt. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to upset you!"

Matt blinked and patted his new friend's back a little awkwardly. "I'm not upset. It's fine."

"Well okay, I'm still sorry. You don't have to say anymore. It's your turn now." Felix cuddled up to Matt, wondering just how cozy he could get before Matt threw him off like Jack so often did.

"Well, I'm still curious about how you ended up joining the mafia."

Felix rubbed the back of his head and forced a laugh. "I ran away from home." Jeez, that sounded even lamer out loud.

"You didn't have anywhere to go?" That was the only explanation that sounded right to Matt, anyway. Someone like Felix just wasn't cut out for the mafia, so he must not have had many choices.

"Not exactly…" Felix wasn't sure how much he was willing to share, but figured Matt wouldn't judge. "I lived with my mom."

"You don't have to say anything if you don't want to." Matt hadn't known Felix for very long, but that was definitely the first time he had seen him look so serious.

"No…I've never told anyone. But I don't want to bore you or anything." Felix laughed and silently wished that Matt would ask him to continue.

"It won't bore me. Promise," Matt assured him.

"Well okay, my parents got divorced when I was about eleven because of me." He figured explaining bits and pieces would be the best way to go about telling Matt his story.

Matt frowned. "Because of you? How?"

This was it, Felix was about to tell Matt the biggest secret of his life. And afterwards he'd be back down to one friend. "I killed my little sister."

Matt's first thought was that there was absolutely no way this guy had hurt anyone, let alone killed them. But he had to ask. "What happened, Felix?"

Felix felt the shameful tears prickle and sting his eyes before furiously rubbing them away. "I let her die. And my parents hated me for it. So much that it made them split up and my mom started doing drugs."

"You were just a kid. It couldn't have been your fault." Matt rubbed Felix's back, trying to be comforting.

Felix choked back a sob that he knew was inevitable. "W-We were swimming. I went to get something to eat from the basket of food we brought, I was supposed to watch my sister while my parents went for a walk. I-I was only gone a minute, but when I c-came back…." Felix couldn't hold it in anymore and let a few tears slide down his cheeks.

* * *

Mello knew he was on thin ice and thought carefully before he spoke. "What kind of deal? And if I agree do we get use of your base with the missile silos?"

"Yup, you have my word on that." The man stood up with a smirk, walking past Mello. "I'm not in the mood for much of a struggle, so just come with me and I'll show you what I mean."

"Fine." Mello wrinkled his nose as the man walked by, the strong sent of cologne almost making him gag as he followed the man at a distance.

After a few moments of walking, Mello was led to a large bedroom. The man picked up a camera from his desk, the smirk never leaving his face. "So, you seem pretty uncomfortable."

"That would be an understatement." Mello eyes him suspiciously as he gave the room a quick once over.

"Well you should get more comfortable, then. I don't think you really need all those clothes."

"Excuse me? I'm not a whore, but I can easily get one for you if that's what you're aiming for." There was no way Mello was going to do anything with a guy like this.

"What I'm aiming for," the man snapped, losing a bit of his good mood, "is for you to stop acting so high and mighty and undress so I can take some pictures."

Mello's whole body tensed. The man may not have looked it, but he had an entire mafia behind him. He figured he should just get it over with as he slowly pulled down the zipper of his vest. It sounded incredibly loud in the quiet room.

The man took the camera out of its case and turned it on, still not quite as patient as before. "Sit down. There's a perfectly good bed right there."

Mello shot the man a quick glare before sliding his vest off his shoulders and onto the floor. He sat on the edge of the bed feeling the cold beads of his rosary rest on his chest.

"You could at least look a little happier, you know." The man tugged on the waistband of Mello's pants impatiently, looking annoyed.

"Tch, I'm trying my best here." Mello slid off his pants, having to lay back on the bed to actually get them off his slim waist.

The man just laughed, taking a few pictures. "Feisty."

"Yeah whatever, are we done?" Mello was already sick of this guy, and in the back of his mind he wished Jack hadn't left.

"Hardly. Let's see the rest of you."

"What? I'm already naked. What more is there to show you?" Mello was seriously considering calling Jack to get him, but as it was his phone was in his pants which were currently in the floor. Just his luck.

"There's plenty more," he replied, pushing Mello onto his stomach before he had a chance to protest.

"What the fuck! Don't fucking touch me you creep!" Mello practically screamed as he tried to get off the bed.

"Damn, Rod really sent a bitchy one this time." After snapping a few more pictures, the man pushed Mello off the bed with an annoyed look. "Go on, then. But tell Rod I expect someone better next time. Got it?"

Mello rushed to get his clothes on, giving the man one more dangerous glare before walking out. "Jack! Let's go!" Mello couldn't stand to be there for one more minute.

Jack finished off another beer, already having had two, before leading the way to the door and going out to the car. "I'm surprised you didn't mouth off enough to get yourself killed in there." He'd been having such a good time talking with Vinnie he hadn't realized over an hour had gone by.

Just shut up!" Mello shouted before getting back in the black car and slamming the door.

Jack just snorted and drove back to their own base, not feeling much like talking to the freaked out blond, anyway

The second the car stopped Mello had gotten out and made his way quickly into the base, seeking the comfort of his bed and his best friend.

Matt was so bad at things like this. He had no idea what to say; what could you say to something like that? And it didn't help that Mello picked that exact time to walk in, looking like he was ready to break down, too. He just kept rubbing Felix's back and gave Mello a questioning look, hoping whatever was wrong was something he could help deal with.

Jack followed the blond inside, walking over to Felix as soon as he spotted him. He really hoped he didn't look as worried as he actually was at the moment. He hadn't seen Felix upset in a long time. "Felix? You okay?"

Felix reached up to Jack the second he walked over. He could feel how wet his face was, but couldn't do anything about it. He just hoped that for once Jack would get close to him.

Mello felt a pang of jealousy in his chest when he saw Matt comforting Felix. 'Guess he's too busy for me.' Mello thought bitterly as he went to his room, slamming the door. He knew it was immature, but right now he could care less. Matt should've been there for him, not someone else.

Matt sighed and stood up, hoping Felix would be okay now that Jack was there and going after Mello. "Mello, tell me what happened. Are you alright?" He didn't try opening the door just yet, knowing his friend would let him in when he was ready to.

"You're a handful," Jack said with a sigh, picking Felix up like a child and carrying him to the room they shared.

"Nothing of your concern." Mello buried his face in his clean pillow. Why was he so upset anyway? Nothing had really happened to him, he should be happy now that another step to his plan was complete.

Felix cried into Jack's chest, gripping his shirt tightly as he let everything out. He felt like shit, but he was glad his feelings weren't trapped anymore. His tears only stopped when he felt his back come in contact with his bed. He refused to let go of Jack however, wanting someone to stay close to him for the time being.

"You're upset, Mell. It 's my concern. Can I come in?"

Deciding it wasn't a very good idea to force Felix to let go of him right then, Jack just sat next to him on the bed. "I'm not going anywhere."

"Yeah, come in." He felt bad for taking his feelings out on Matt, and decided he'd suck up his pride and apologize.

"Please don't go." The quietness of his voice surprised even himself. He took a quick look up at Jack and his heart almost melted when he saw the concerned expression on his face. Did Jack actually care about him?

Matt hurried inside and sat close to Mello, wanting to make sure he was okay. He hadn't even been told what kind of job Mello had been sent to do, so he had no clue what could've happened. All he knew was he was worried.

"I said I won't. Relax, alright?" Jack didn't know Felix was even _capable_ of getting this serious, but he knew he didn't like it. He wasn't used to the kid acting this way.

"Stupid pervert…" Mello mumbled more to himself than anything and wearily closed his eyes. He would just go to sleep and everything would be forgotten by morning. He nearly forgot Matt was there as he plotted ways to kill the disgusting leader of the rival mafia.

Felix sat up and wiped his eyes, a grin making its way onto his face. "Wow! Angst much!" He burst into another fit of unrestrained giggles and he looked up at Jack.

Matt frowned, holding Mello's hand and trying to decide if he should just let him sleep and try to ask more later.

Jack couldn't help laughing too as he smacked the back of Felix's head. "You little twerp."

Mello smiled when he felt Matt's warm hand over his slightly colder one. "Night…" Was all he managed to mumble as he drifted off to sleep.

"Ow!" Felix whined as his hands flew up to cover the abused area. "So how was your mission thing? Do you get to go on another one soon?" Felix wrinkled his nose. "You smell like beer."

"Night," Matt said with a small smile, laying down and trying to get some rest, too.

"It went fine. Me and an old buddy of mine had a few drinks while I was there." Jack still had to wonder sometimes how Felix managed to survive without a drink every now and then. Then again, he acted drunk half the time, anyway. "And there's no telling when I'll get to go on another one."

"Can you get Rod to let me come with you next time?" Felix laid back down, his hands still behind his head as he looked up at his dark redheaded friend. Felix had decided months ago that Jack was Irish, but he never asked since he didn't think it was that important. 'Would've rocked if he had a cool accent though.' Felix thought as he mentally pouted.

"Absolutely not," Jack growled. He knew there was no way in hell taking Felix along on jobs would end well. "It's not your kind of work."

Fine, if Jack was gonna play that game he could to. So for the majority of the night Felix tried his best to be as aggravating as possible. Felix was an expert, and by dawn he had convinced Jack to take him on his next mission if it wasn't too dangerous. Oh yeah, he was good.

* * *

Mello grit his teeth, he had been watching the annoying Yagami girl for the past two hours and she'd done nothing but whimper and cry. He was about to go crazy, and was starting to think maybe Matt was right about this whole kidnapping thing. One high-pitched sob later Mello was on his feet facing the cell that held the young woman. "Shut up, damn it!" He yelled, pointing his gun at her.

Sayu shrieked and hugged her knees tightly, burying her face in them and continuing to cry. She had been trying so hard to calm down, but this guy was terrifying, and she just wanted to go home!

"If you just shut the fuck up and do what I say then you'll be home by the end of the day! But keep this up and you'll never go back!" And where the hell was Matt with his chocolate! He'd been waiting for at least forty-five minutes by now. Tch, probably got distracted by some game, or by a stupid girl. Mello narrowed his eyes at that thought.

The teenager ignored him, hiccupping pitifully as she tried to stop crying.

Matt finally walked in, holding a bag of chocolate bars out to his friend. "Your stash was kinda low so I went out and bought more." He frowned when he saw Sayu looked even worse than when he had left. "God, would you quit scaring her?"

"It's not my fault she won't shut up." Mello practically growled as he snatched the grocery bag from the redhead. He seated himself back on the couch with a huff as he took out a bar and unwrapped it. "So, did you contact the task force like I asked?"

Matt sat with him, nodding. "Yeah. Now we just have to wait." He had to avoid looking at Sayu, still feeling guilty about what they were doing. "Just don't mess with her, she's freaked out."

"Fine." Now that he had his chocolate he could feel his temper melting away along with the chocolate in his mouth. "Did you tell them when and where to meet us? We only have a small amount of time before they get here. I'm glad we went ahead and brought her to the base with the silos. Pretty convenient about the whole bullet proof hostage exchange thing."

"I told them everything. I just have a bad feeling about this, Mello."

"Relax Matt, you said yourself that you didn't see any flaws in my plan. If you're that worried go for a drive. I'll call you when the exchange is over." He really didn't need Matt putting thoughts in his head.

"No, I'm fine. Sorry," Matt said, leaning over for a kiss without really being sure if Mello would let him or not.

Felix, to his delight, had been asked by Jack to go along with him for once. Guess he'd really gotten through to him last night. Even though his only job was messenger boy, he figured it was better than nothing. He poked his head into the room where he knee Mello was watching over the girl they'd kidnapped to see Matt trying to steal a kiss. He grinned. "Matt! Mello! They're here!"

Quickly pushing Matt's face away Mello rose to his feet. "About time. Open the door for them Matt, then get back behind the glass with me." This was it, the plan was simple. The death note for the girl, and then they'd make their escape.


End file.
